


Hospital Visit

by jackson_nicole



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Hospital Visit

"You're lucky I like you, Stiles. Otherwise I would have just left you there." Callie said as Stiles helped her into her car.

"I had it perfectly handled." Stiles said, closing the door and rounding the car and getting into the driver's side.

"With a bat? Against a _kanima_?" Callie asked, giving him a look.

"Hey!...It was a _metal_ bat." Stiles said. Callie giggled and shook her head. Stiles looked at her leg that was twisted and her arm that was bleeding. "Callie, I really think I should take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine." Callie said, leaning back against the seat. Stiles eyed her as he started the car and took off.

"Callie, we really should go. If I bring you back like this Derek will kill me." Stiles said. Callie giggled.

"Oh-ho he'll do worse than that. You won't walk right for a year."

"Yeah, cause that makes me feel better. Look Callie, just let me..." Stiles turned to her and blinked. Callie's head and lolled back and her eyes were closed. "Hey! Hey. Callie? Callie. Hey. Wake up. Come on, now, Cal..."

Stiles shook her gently, trying not to injure her even more than she was.

"God d..." Stiles flipped a bitch and sped back towards the hospital.  
~  
About 4 hours later, Callie woke up in a dimly lit hospital room and an oxygen tube around her face. Callie groaned and sat up slowly. Her arm hung in a sling, which she promptly took out, as she looked around. A knock came at the door and Callie turned. The door opened slowly, and Callie was greeted by a huge bouquet of flowers. She smirked and sat back, waiting for the puppy dog face that belonged to Stiles to pop out. Which it did, once the vase and flowers fully entered the room. The careful 'please don't hurt me' smile hung on his face.

"Stiles." Callie said, crossing her arms. Stiles gave a soft chuckle and set the vase down on the table beside her bed.

"Hey. Um...How are you feeling?" Stiles asked. Before Callie could answer, Stiles' eyes began to dart around the room in paranoia. "Derek...Derek isn't here, is he?"

"No." Stiles sighed in relief. "Not yet."

"Later." Stiles turned to leave, but Callie grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

"Calm yourself, Stilinski. He's not going to hurt you. I'll explain everything." Callie said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Callie shrugged.

"I was just trying to save you. You couldn't save yourself so..." Callie said, leaning over to smell the flowers. Stiles looked at her, holding out a hand in offense.

"Hey!..." Stiles said, objectively. Callie looked at him.

"Stiles...You had a metal bat...Against a kanima..." Stiles stood there for a moment, then dropped his hand, turning to sit in the chair by her bed and said, "Yeah, alright...But still..."

Stiles face turned meaningful as he looked up at Callie. "I feel bad you got hurt cause of me."

"Stiles, no one could have stopped it. Scott was down for the count, so was Issac, Derek was off chasing the worse bad guy...There's no way he can blame you." Callie said. Callie shifted, slowly getting out of bed and going over to Stiles, who stood rather quickly. Callie took his hands and gave him a soft smile. "Don't feel bad. You would have done the same for me or anyone else right?"

"Well...Derek..." Stiles said, thoughtfully. Callie giggled and punched his shoulder. Stiles laughed. "Ow!"

"Well?!" Callie said. The two laughed quietly for a moment, then stopped, looking at one another.

"Thank you for saving me, Cal." Stiles said.

"Anytime." She said. Callie lifted up and kissed Stiles' cheek. Stiles smiled. Just then the door burst open and Derek came storming in.

"Damnit, Derek!" Melissa McCall shouted, trying to hold back the wolf. Derek looked around the room until he saw Callie and Stiles.

"You." Derek said, his eyes burning a hole in the middle of Stiles forehead.

"And that's my cue to leave." Stiles said, rushing over to the window, trying to open in. Derek stormed over to the gangly teen and grabbed the back of his collar, pulling him back.

"Derek, stop it!" Callie said, pulling on his arm.

"I leave you alone, in the safest place possible, and you STILL manage to attract the kanima AND get my little sister hurt?!" Derek shouted, his eyes turning gold. Callie pried Derek's hands off Stiles shirt and shoved him back.

"Derek, leave him alone!" Callie said, helping Stiles up and straightening his shirt.

"Are you okay, Callie?" Derek asked, shoving Stiles aside to look over his baby sister. Callie slapped Derek's hands away.

"Yes, Derek, damn it. I'm fine. I'm a wolf, aren't I?" Callie said, giving her big brother a death glare. "Will you leave Stiles alone? It's not his fault. I was the one who threw myself in there to save him. Yell at me. Stiles brought me here. Made sure I was okay."

Derek sighed, and glanced back at Stiles. "Fine. Next time..."

"Next time...No matter what happens, you're still not going to hurt him or anyone else, got it?" Callie said, putting her hands on her hips and giving Derek a look. Derek sighed and took a few steps back.

"Fine. Just...Hurry up and let's get out of here. I want to get you home." Derek said, walking out of the room, Melissa following him, mumbling something about 'hospital policy' and 'If my son weren't a wolf like you'. Callie sighed and started to change back into her blood stained clothes.

"Yeah. He doesn't hate me anymore than he did before." Stiles said. Callie threw him a look and buttoned up her jeans.

"Shut up and help me with these flowers okay?" Callie said, pulling on her shirt and going to the door. Stiles chuckled and picked up the vase, following her out the door and down to Derek's car.


End file.
